What He Wants
by DittyBop Malfoy
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant wants one Ms. Olivia Pope, but he is devastated by her departure from the White House. Mellie is sick and tired of Fitz's continued moping around and she has had enough. Will Mellie help him? Will Olivia want to come back?


**Hello All. This is my second attempt at a Olitz story. My First one, Musings of a Jealous Man, I guess was terrible. I recieved a PM stating that I am a God Awful Writer and that I as a "foreigner" needed to " go back to where I came from". so I'm putting that Story on Hiatus. I hope that this one is better and to the person that sent me that flaming message, you know who you are, I'm sorry you felt that way, and I hope to see your story up on so I can critique you as hard as you did to me. **

**xx Ditty**

* * *

Air Force One was both relaxed and official in appearance; the lush blue carpet bore the presidential seal and the seats were nice and cozy.

A small sitting area was set towards the back of the jet, a small couch and two sitting chairs.

Considering the office and the station of those who used it, the interior of the plane was definitely appropriate.

The Secret Service were scattered throughout the aircraft, but they gave the First Couple their were trained to be discreet.

In seats facing each other sat the First Lady and the President. The area around them was fraught with tension, and not one of a sexual nature.

Mellie sighed in annoyance and looked out of a conveniently placed window.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was really getting on her nerves.

Since boarding the stupid jet he had been, in her opinion, indifferent and rude.

Upon boarding he sat and promptly pulled out an iPod and closed his eyes.

That was an hour ago, and they had 5 hours and 41 minutes left until they reached D.C.

But, it wasn't like he didn't need the rest. He hadn't slept in months, 5 months to be exact. And coincidently enough, it had been maybe 5

and a half months since Olivia left.

* * *

Mellie looked to the manila folder sitting innocently in her purse. The dossier on Olivia Pope, the folder was thinner than most of its kind. Interesting. She pulled it out glancing at her sleeping husband and flipped to the inside.

Olivia Elizabeth Pope. African-American. 34 years old. Tri-Lingual; English, French, Spanish. Born in Los Angeles California as the 1st of 5 children with two sisters and twin brothers. Siblings names: Mia Denise Pope, age 31, Charles Warren Pope Jr, age 29, Alexander Edward Pope, age 29 and Ivy Miranda Pope, age 22…

Mellie skimmed over the rest of the first page and flipped to the next one

…Grew up in Bel-Air raised by her Upper Middle Class American born parents, Charles Warren Pope and Lucinda Marie Pope, nee Holiday. He was a top litigator for his own firm and she was the granddaughter of Billie Holiday. Education: Graduated as the valedictorian from a private High School, the Brentwood School in LA. Attended Stanford for college graduated Summa Cum Laude with two degrees, Communications and Economics. Moved to Paris and worked for the Parisian Government for several years then returned to go to Georgetown University at her Father's behest for a Law degree which she earned with high honors…

Mellie flipped towards the back of the passed glowing reccomendations from co-workes, tax returns, and even DMV records. Olivia showed up as squeaky-clean. A Saint. She came across tons of pictures, ones of Liv on the beach with her dogs, with her sisters and brothers when they were younger. Pictures of family barbeques, vacations, even a couple of baby pictures. Mellie still didn't see what she was looking for. She flipped to the very back. She found a small collection of pictures that looked to have been taken in the last two years. Pictures from the campaign trail, and before Fitz took office. They were innocent enough, just random ones of Olivia mixed in with group shots of others like Cyrus, James or Fitz in front of the Grant campaign bus or outside of various campaign stops, or conversing with each other. The last picture was a very striking one, printed in black and white, and taken from the waist up. The shot must have been taken in the middle of a conversation with Olivia's head tilted up and her body facing slightly left. Her hair fell below her shoulders in soft waves and contrasted nicely with the white oxford shirt she wore. Mellie had never seen such a beautiful smile; it illuminated her entire face.

The dossier was closed quickly and Mellie put it back in her Prada purse. The folder rested innocently under cosmetics, sunglasses, several international magazines and an old Hermes scarf. The cabin was as silent as an aircraft can be. Only the soft purr of the engines could be heard as Mellie sank deeper into her musings.

Olivia E. Pope.

She was perfect, a Republican philanthropist who was altogether too smart and too qualified for virtually any and every government job in the planet. Melody Anne Grant, nee Williamson, was no slouch, graduating from Harvard in the top two percentile of her graduating class but Olivia took the brilliance cake in honors, awards and achievements. Classy, feisty and natural charisma, Olivia has all the right characteristics to go far, and to be a conduit for change. The way she is well mannered and eloquent has practically everyone in Washington D.C eating out of the palm of her hand, even one Fitzgerald Grant, the 44th President of the United States.

Fitz.

I knew he didn't want to go to France and I knew he didn't want to be here. instead he wanted to be with _**her**_, the ever so perfect, intelligent and fashionable Ms. Olivia Pope. My word, I envy her above all others. I envy her ability to make things happen as a single woman in a male-dominated world, her fiery spirit and quick intelligence with a stinging rapier like wit. But dammit if he didn't have to act like someone stole his puppy. I had to make several apologies as our visit to the French Consulate came to a close. He was inattentive, and absent minded, and that's embarrassing. I don't care what he does behind closed doors, but when he's in Public, he'd better be acting like the goddamn President of the United States and not like some infatuated High School boy that got rejected by the love of his life.

_I honestly don't care if he's in love with another woman; I myself am in love with another man. But I don't pine after him in public. I am respectful and appropriate. I play my part. I kiss him, play nice with the kids, converse with all the right people and am seen in all the right places, So for him to fall asleep in a meeting, no matter how insignificant or unproductive, is simply inexcusable._

Mellie tipped her head back against the leather of the chair as she thought. She was unhappy in this political- driven travesty of a marriage. Fitz was equally, if not more so, unhappy and his work ethic and physical well-being suffered because of it. It had been 5 months since Olivia left. 5 months of arguments, depression, and insomnia for Fitzgerald. She hadn't called or e-mailed anyone. Not even Cyrus could get a hold of her. It was like she pressed the Delete button on the White House and everyone in it. Fitz both wanted her and needed her. He clearly couldn't get by with out her guiding presence ( or redeeming pussy). Clearly he couldn't handle not having her.

_Well Goddammit if I have to do everything by myself. If Fitz isn't man enough to stop moping and contact her, I'll do it for him. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III gets what he wants. Even if it is the determined and headstrong political-fixer Olivia Pope._

* * *

_**Wellp,**_

_**I hope you liked it and want me to continue. Please review and tell me what you think. I tried to "write better" to appease the dude who PM'ed me . Maybe you appreciated my efforts :)**_

_**Anyway thanks for the read.**_

_**DittyBop Malfoy **_


End file.
